Somniphobia
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: "It's a dream." He says. "Dreams can't hurt us." But he's wrong. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "It's a dream." He says. "Dreams can't hurt us." But he's wrong. Oocness

"Speak"

'Yoite's thoughts'

( Yoite's nightmare.)

/ Dream/

**Somnipobia**

Somniphobia is the fear of sleeping or going to bed. Now, some might call it silly to be afraid of something like falling asleep but it's a big problem to me.

(It's you that's the problem, you freak!)

'Yes, I'm the problem.'

"Yoite? Yoite, what's wrong?" Miharu's hands held the ninja's gloved ones.

/"Come into the kitchen Sora, I have something for you."/

'I'm slipping out of reality. They happened even when I'm wide awake.'

"Yoite?"

"Yes, Miharu?" Blue eyes couldn't met green ones. His head laid on the top of his knees.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok, well I haven't been sleeping well."

'Don't concern yourself with me.'

(You're just a freak. What are you?)

Miharu's hand wondered to the kira user's shoulder. He jumped crawling away from the touch making the king frown.

'What am I?'

(What are you?)

'I'm not worth his affection.'

(You sure aren't.)

'I'm sleepy.'

(Why don't you take a nap?)

'I can't you won't leave me alone.'

(Just close your eyes for a while.)

'So you can torment me?'

(You don't need me for that.)

'Why am I like this?'

(Angle of death.)

'Why?'

(Cursed forbidden child.)

Cerulean eyes closed his eye lids were to heavy. His closed eyes relived pressure on his bags. Reality was no more.

'What would happen if they were to find out? If he were to?'

(They would hate you.)

'No, not Miharu.'

(Yes, even Miharu.)

'He's very sweet'

(He's far to good for you.)

'He would comfort me.'

(Not out of love. He'll take adventure of you.)

'Miharu wouldn't do that to anyone.'

(Are you an anyone?)

'I'm a no one, an it.'

(You're not even that. You should die.)

'I should die, a cold death.'

(No on cares for you. Not even your blood.)

'He wanted me dead. So he attacked me.'

/"You too Tsukasa!"/

(Miharu will attack you too.)

/"How can you keep something like that a secret from me? You're a freak of nature! Go die death god."/

(No one loves you.)

"Yoite? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The student rushed to his side pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Get off me!" Red in the face the assassin forced his way out of the hug. "Don't touch me!"

"You're just haven't a dream! They can't hurt you."

'You're wrong Miharu, dead wrong. They hurt more then anything.'

'I never wanted him to see my tears.'

(You're a weakling for crying!)

/"Everything will be ok, I promise you." He reached over to wipe the tears off the ninja's face. The cook pulled him kissing his forehead. "It's alright." Yoite shook in his embrace his tears no where near their stopping point. Gentle kisses were placed every were on his face.

'He's very sweet.'

(Because he can get something out of it.)

Miharu crashed his lips upon the frighten ones. It was their first kiss.

'What is this uneasy feeling?'

(He's taking adventure of you.)

The younger male kept Yoite's body to his. A blush dried up all his tears when he felt a certain part of Miharu's anatomy. When the kiss broke The killer was speechless and gasping for air.

The shinrabanshou blushed as well; he had one hand rubbing the small of his back and the other slide up Yoite's skinny thigh. The smaller boy engaged them into another kiss. The taller male could feel the heat from Miharu's skin through his clothes.

(You like that don't you?)

'Miharu makes me feel special.'

Within a blink Yoite was jacket less, fingers were already feeling his virgin skin. Softly the kira user was pushed to his back his shirt worked up over his head.

'My skin is own fire.'

(You skin was already on fire now it's just burnt charcoal.)

'I'm ugly but he doesn't think so.'

(Miharu is settling for you. He's a sexual awaken teenager with no female lover. He spends all his time with you and thinks he should get something out of it.)

'That's not true!'

(Don't deny the truth! 'You are nothing to him!'

The rest of their clothing were ripped off. Miharu pried open the longer pair of legs. The older male couldn't hide his blush as Miharu snuggled in between them.

(Look he'll rip you opened.)

'My body is so fragile.'/

'Miharu…'

(Cured angle of death.)

'I can still feel the cold steel slide across me neck.'

(Go die.)

'Go die…'

(No one wants you to live.)

'Don't abandon me.'

"Yoite?" The soft voice asked; navy eyes turned to look into worried concern ones.

'Oh, Miharu…'

Hesitantly and slowly he reached over to hold a gloved hand without scaring him. Weakly he held back onto the ruler's smaller hands.

'Miharu isn't like that he wouldn't hurt me.'

"Did you have another bad dream?" Never before had he seen the younger boy so perceptive. With out a word he shook his head. "I get a lot of bad dreams too, I just keep on telling myself they are not real."

"Miharu? Sometimes they can hurt."

'Someone like you has nightmares?'

"I know, like dreams where love ones die."

"That would most certainly scare anyone."

(You've cause many deaths.)

"Would it scare you?"

"Losing someone close would. But I have no one close to me; they all left me."

'I don't want you to leave me.'

(He will.)

"Why?" The older male became silent he didn't want to answer the other.

'I am not like you.'

(Your body is mutilated.)

Yoite closed his eyes in shame.

(What's wrong I thought he was going to except you, to comfort you.)

'Don't tease me.'

Blue eyes snapped open as he felt something soft pressed against his forehead. "M-Miharu?"

"Everything will be alright."

(Will it?)

"You shouldn't say things you don't know if you can keep." The cook laid down next to his friend.

(As soon as he finds out he'll scream.)

'I won't let him find out.'

A pair of soft lips found his.

'Warm… Hey wait!'

The ninja broke the kiss moved out of the boy's range. "Miharu?"

"Sorry, it just seemed to be a good idea in my head." A small blush enter his cheeks.

"It's fine, just a mistake after all."

"I wouldn't have said that…" The king's face was sullen. A tense moment passed between them.

"Oh you wouldn't?"

"I was hoping for a better reaction."

"Like?"

"Like you kissing back." Blood rushed to both of their faces.

"What? Why do you want to kiss me?"

(Sweet little Miharu is already taking advantage of you.)

'No! He would do that!'

"You kiss the people you like."

"I've never seen you kiss Yukimi before."

"I don't like him that much."

"Well I'm flatter that you would consider touching my lips with yours but-"

Kiss.

"But that's not-"

Kiss.

"Seriou-"

Kiss.

"Wow."

Kiss.

Slowly a warm hand raised to touch Yoite's frozen cheek. His soft arms wrapped around the taller male in a protective manner.

'We've experienced so much together.'

Navy eyes closed letting all the memories flow through his head.

'My existence….'

(Isn't worth it anything.)

'My existence..'

(Go die!)

'My existence is worth a lot to him.'

Blue eyes opened to stare right into jade ones.

"Oh, Miharu…"

'Your black hair caresses your adorable face. Your rosy lips so soft and gently. Will you be mine?'

Gradually their heart begins to rage, sweat runs down the ninja's forehead.

(You're playing into a trap. Don't trust anyone but yourself.)

The two males partake of another kiss. The kira user actually moved against the king; participating. Long arms wrapped around the cook's neck. "Yoite, is this ok?"

'I want to be loved, if only for tonight.'

When he didn't reply the smaller boy took it as a yes.

'You're very warm.'

It felt like slow motion each article of attire being removed. Yes, the younger male was just as nervous as the other. Virgin skin rocked against virgin skin. Little licks soothed every hostile thought in the older male's head.

'Why is he touching me different? I feel almost calm.'

Like a mother kitten licking her babies the assassin felt special bond with the ruler. It didn't seem like he was doing anything for his own pleasure. The shinrabanshou took more time making sure Yoite was pleasured.

(Has the demon of lust hit you, death god? What an indecent act to engaged in with your best male friend at that!)

'Shut up! Leave me alone!'

Yoite soon found Miharu in between his legs nibbling at his legs. He hadn't seem to notice? He wasn't acting any differently.

'He doesn't care…?'

(Of course he does! You're a freak!)

"You're perfect." The words hit him like a ton of bricks.

'What….?'

(Don't let him change your thoughts about yourself!)

'I'm perfect? No, surely I miss heard.'

(Of course you are far from perfect! Just look at yourself!)

"I love you."

(He's lying!)

The aristocrat kissed away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

(You-! Listen to me-!)

"I love you too, Miharu." The cook smiled brilliantly.

The voices stopped.

* * *

A/N: Well hoped you liked it, I tried to get them in character but I don't know if I was that successful.


End file.
